The present invention relates to a game table which can be operated by way of rotation to convert the game modes.
There are many types of game tables on which a game simulating a sport is played, such as the billiard table, the table for playing table football and the table for playing table hockey. The early game table can only provide one single type of game for the players. That is, the players can only play one single type of game on the game table. Some of the recently developed game tables are convertible for the players to play different kinds of games on the same table.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a convertible game table 10 including a table body 12 and several table boards. In FIG. 1B, one table board 14 is exemplified. Two plane faces 16, 18 of the table board 14 are manufactured into two different game table faces such as billiard table or table hockey. When the table board 14 is placed on the table body 12 with the plane face 16 facing upward, a billiard table is formed. Reversely, when the other plane face 18 of the table board 14 is faced upward, a table of table hockey is formed. Accordingly, one table can be converted for playing two kinds of games.
Although the above game table is convertible for playing different kinds of games, there still are some shortcomings existing in such game table. For example, when converting the type of the game, a player must take out and place in the table board. Under such circumstance, the table board must be separated from the table body. It often takes place that during transferring the table board, a player is incautiously collided or pinched and injured by the table board or the table board drops down to hit and injure the feet of the player. Therefore, the conventional game table structure cannot be conveniently and safely used.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a game table which by way of rotation is convertible between different using modes so that the safe is ensured when converting the using mode of the game table.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: